


Too much of a good thing

by Fandom_Encyclopedia (sparrowsong07)



Series: The Capricorn Chronicles [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is chill in this so dont worry, Adam may or may not have a crush, Fluff, M/M, Neptune doesn't like when people pick on his friends, Sage and Scarlet know whats up, Sun is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Fandom_Encyclopedia
Summary: Adam would have been surprised if the group did trust him. In fact, Adam is sure the only reason the others tolerated his presence was because, for whatever inane reason, Neptune had vouched for him.(Deleted scene from The valiant never taste of death but once)
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Capricorn Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Too much of a good thing

It starts out just like any day. The sun shines over Anima’s waters, the breeze blows lazily through the trees, and all the world seems bright and cheerful.

Adam stares out the small window overlooking the town he and team SSSN had stopped to rest at last night.

For the past few weeks, Adam had been traveling with team SSSN to Vacuo. About one more day of travel, and they would reach the docks that would take them to Sanus, and eventually to the kingdom of Vacuo.

The Green and Red ones had left together to secure food and water for the day journey ahead. Try as he might, Adam can't remember their names, other than them both beginning with the letter S.

Neptune-the ~~pretty~~ blue one had left about fifteen minutes after them, presumably to get directions to the docks.

The leader, his fellow Faunus, had stayed behind, claiming that he was packing their minuscule belongings. Adam, of course, knew this was a lie. Sun had just wanted to keep an eye on him.

Which, in all honesty, made sense. Adam would have been surprised if the group did trust him. Adam is sure the only reason the others tolerated his presence was because, for whatever inane reason, Neptune had vouched for him.

Adam still remembers the ‘conversation’ that it had sparked. Sun and Neptune, of whom Adam suspected had never fought like this before in their life, having a screaming match at each other.

_“He's hurt! We can't just leave him here to suffer!”_

_“He's_ Adam Taurus, _Neptune! He's not exactly a good person!”_

Somehow, Neptune had won their little debate, and Adam had been traveling with them ever since.

Over the past few weeks, with Adam trying to get as far away from _everything_ as possible, he had somehow managed to form a delicate friendship with the blue-haired human.

_Imagine that,_ the race that took everything from Adam, had never looked at him with anything but disgust and contempt, had the same capacity to be amicable, _welcoming,_ even. Though part of Adam wondered if that was because of Neptune’s constant close quarters with a Faunus. If Neptune had not known Sun, would he still be as tolerant as he was now?

Adam hoped so. Needless to say, he was mostly stuck by Neptune if he could help it.

Unfortunately, that wasn't today. With police still keeping a lookout for him, he couldn't exactly traverse the market unhidden, especially not with any of the more memorable party members.

Distantly, Adam wondered if they would be leaving soon, it was already nearing dawn, and it would be best to begin today’s travel with enough daylight left.

Looking out the window, Adam saw the Green and Red ones (Sam? Silas? Stephen? It is on the _tip of his tongue)_. They return with a knapsack, presumably filled with water and provisions for the trip ahead.

(The first few days, when Adam still limped around, they just barely had enough food. They got by with the Red one’s uncanny bartering ability. (And Sun’s minor thieving.))

The pair come through the inn’s door, and Sun immediately greets them with a smile.

The Green one (Sage! His name is Sage.) looks around before turning and addressing Adam.

“Where's Neptune?”

Adam is momentarily gobsmacked, “I don't have a tracker on him, you know.”

“But you do know where he is.”

“Not the point.” Sage still looks questioning. “He's getting directions.”

Sage nods, a sharp movement. Adam can appreciate his stolidness.

The three of them quickly finish gathering their belongings, eating an orange as a meager breakfast, or relieving themselves. Adam mostly does his own thing, refusing to be a hindrance.

Since Adam was distracted, he stopped looking for Neptune through the little window, and hadn't noticed he had returned until he walked through the door.

Adam gets a quick glance of Neptune’s face, and his heart thrums.

Neptune has blood trickling out a busted lip, and his left eye is red, definitely going to be bruised later. 

The rest of the team takes quick notice of Neptune’s state.

Sun is questioning what happened, and Neptune is sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck when Adam pulls out a makeshift ice pack (a small ice dust crystal wrapped in cloth) and pressing it to Neptune’s injured eye, which is enough to cease all conversation.

Sage and the Red one (Scarlet?) continue on with whatever they were doing, but Sun is still standing there, gaping.

“I hope the other guy is worse?” Adam asks, because he knows that Neptune isn't clumsy enough to walk into a doorknob AND manage to bust his lip.

Neptune grins, then winces as it tugs his mouth. “I think I broke his nose.”

“What'd he do?”

Once again, Neptune looks sheepish. “Said some stupid stuff. About you and Sun. He swung first though, gave me the busted lip.”

Adam rubs the trickle of blood away from Neptune’s face with his thumb. He catches Neptune’s visible eye and something passes between them.

Sun coughs into his hand and whatever that moment was is ruined. Adam leaps back, and Neptune bumps into the wall behind him, both their faces burning.

Sun claps his hands together once, ignoring Scarlet’s(?) snickering behind him.

“Right! Well, we should get going soon! The ship isn't going to wait for us to board it! Two minutes and we’re leaving!”

Adam and Neptune rushedly take care of their business before the group sets off. 

Traveling down the road, Sun is in the lead, Sage and Scarlet taking up the rear, and Adam with Neptune in the center. Adam can hardly look at Neptune without feeling his face heat up, something that seems to happen quite often when he's close to Neptune. Possibly a side-effect of Neptune’s semblance, whatever that may be.

Unbeknownst to him, Neptune keeps trying to steal glances of Adam whenever he isn't looking, the incident that occurred at the forefront of both their minds.

One moment amongst many.

**Author's Note:**

> No Adam you just have a crush.


End file.
